Forced Perspective
by Nek00
Summary: The TARDIS crew arrive in the year 2031, but they did not come of their own accord. The TARDIS brought them here to show them a terrifying future and a revelation that will tear the crew apart...
1. Prologue

_This is the first part of a planned ten part series of Doctor Who stories I am writing because I cannot be bothered waiting for the next season. It follows on from season 6._

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

2031 was a dark year for humanity, but a good year for the Silence. They had won; there was no doubt about that. They had control of Earth. Silence never fell; the question was never asked. The enemy never came to the fields of Trenzelor. But there was something very important to them, and it was not Madame Kovarian or River Song. It was someone more important than that, someone the Silence must try to save in the past, for if that person died, the end of the universe will become a reality...


	2. Run for You're Life

The Doctor always knew his TARDIS had a mind of its own, even more so after it temporarily ended up in the body of a woman. Right now, it was taking the Doctor somewhere, and Amy and Rory were forced to tag along. Christmas with them had been fun, but they all knew that things were about to get a lot more interesting.

The TARDIS finally touched down...somewhere. On the monitor, it looked like London, albeit a badly destroyed London. 'What happened here?' mumbled the Doctor to himself. 'Who destroyed you?'

The TARDIS doors opened, and out stepped Amy Pond. Her brightly coloured hair and clothing offered a shocking contrast to the bleak city that surrounded her. In the distance she could see 20 St Mary Axe with its top half missing, so they must have been somewhere in the city.

The Doctor quickly followed her out, sonic screwdriver in hand. He started darting about the street, scanning random objects. He managed to bring a broken down taxi to life, but only temporarily, for it suddenly backfired and burst into flames. 'Is it supposed to do that?' the Doctor asked, while in reality he knew perfectly well that it was not supposed to explode.

Rory was still in the TARDIS, trying to find a jacket.

'Come on, Rory.' called Amy. 'While we're young.'

'I'm coming.' he replied.

As he walked toward the doors, they suddenly slammed shut in his face. Amy panicked and started banging on the TARDIS, shouting Rory's name, while the Doctor tried and failed to open the box up. But it wouldn't budge; it was being stubborn.

'Doctor' said Amy, a fearful tone in her voice.

'Yes, Amy, I'm trying to get him out.'

'That's not what I meant. We've got company.'

The Doctor stopped what he was doing and slowly turned around. He knew why Amy was scared now; staring back at them were three figures with unmistakable faces, mouth-less faces that belonged only to one thing: Silence.

Amy grabbed the Doctor's arm. 'Doctor, what do we do?'

'Run!"

The two took off in the opposite direction, sprinting as fast as they could toward a tube station.

'What about Rory?'

'He'll be safe in the TARDIS, it's impenetrable!' The two of them bolted down the stairs, slipping on some water at the bottom and coming to a stop right against the ticket gates.

'I hope you have enough credit on your Oyster card.' the Doctor said to Amy as they both launched themselves over the gates; there was no time to use his screwdriver.

* * *

><p>The Doctor had said that his TARDIS was impenetrable. How wrong he had been. He did not know enough about the Silence to know all of their abilities. They were in effect time travellers like him; that's how they were able to manipulate humanity. They also knew a thing or two about the Doctor; they knew how to get into the TARDIS.<p>

A bit of zed-neutrino energy and they were in. Rory was concerned.

'You will come with us, young Rory Williams.' one of the Silent said, his voice sent chills down Rory's spine.

'I won't go with you' was all Rory could manage, an audible tremor in this voice.

'I'm afraid you have no choice, Rory. If you do not come with us, we will kill your daughter'.

River; they had River.

'I don't believe you.'

One of them produced a small book; it was River's diary, and it's cover was smeared in what looked like blood. Two more Silence entered and grabbed Rory by the arms. 'I promise you that we have no intention of harming you.' said the Silent who was obviously in charge. 'We will improve you.'

* * *

><p>As the Silence took Roy away, Amy and the Doctor were running through Oxford Circus tube station, running from more Silence that had apparently come from nowhere. But then Amy saw their saviour: a tube train, still powered, with its doors open as though it were waiting for them.<p>

'Doctor, this way.' she shouted.

The two of them ran onto the train, the Doctor locking the doors behind him. Silence started banging on the doors and windows, as the two time travellers both came to the same realisation: they were trapped.


	3. Leap of Faith

The Silence continued to bang on the side of the carriage. Inside, Amy couldn't help but feel frightened. Rory wasn't with her, and the Doctor had darted up the end other end of the train, leaving her to face the Silence alone. Then the train jolted, and started moving along the platform.

'I've got it...I think.' shouted the Doctor, who had managed to break into the driver's cab.

'What the hell are you doing?' cried Amy, as she ran toward his voice.

'Getting us out of her.' he said, just as the window a few feet from them exploded.

'DUCK' cried the Doctor, and they both hit the deck. The Silence were attacking the car, and they continued to do so until the train was well and truly in the tunnel. The Doctor stood up, his eyes darting around. 'Silence trying to kill us, London in ruins, no humans yet. The Silence must have control of the city, possibly Earth. That means...that means...that means something very bad is happening.'

'Like what?' asked Amy, her hair sticking up on one side, a few shard of glass caught on her cardigan.

'I don't know yet.' mumbled the Doctor, returning to the cab.

'But what about Rory?'

'I told you, the Silence cannot get into the TARDIS. He'll be fine.'

Amy still wasn't so sure, but she trusted the Doctor. She knew that if the Doctor said he would be safe, then he would be safe. But something was telling that Rory was not okay.

A burst of what looked like lightening narrowly missed Amy's head. It struck a window, which promptly exploded. Amy spun around to try and locate the source; she found herself starring at a Silent.

The Doctor burst out of the cab and aimed his sonic screwdriver directly at the lights, plunging everyone into darkness. He then grabbed Amy's shoulder, causing her to scream.

'It's me. Now listen up, as soon as I say jump, jump, okay?'

The noise of the train became deafening as wind blasted Amy's face. Had the Doctor opened one of the doors? While the train was still moving?

'JUMP!'

Amy felt herself being pulled by the Doctor, flying through the air for what seemed like infinite before her chest hit concrete. She felt herself falling, and tried to grab onto something, but she couldn't get a grip.

'DOCTOR! HELP ME!' she screamed as she slid over the edge.


	4. Wolverhampton

Amy Pond found herself shrouded in darkness. She was trapped somewhere, having fallen over the edge of something. Then she realised that she was stuck, or at least some part of her was.

'Don't worry Amy, you're fine. Now just let me turn off the electricity.'

'Electricity?'

'Yes, that's right. If I don't turn off the tube's power supply, you'll be electrocuted if you try to escape.'

As her eyes began to adjust to the darkness, Amy notice that her head was only inches from one of the conductor rails. She heard the buzzing of the Doctor's screwdriver, then everything fell silent.

'Okay, here we go.' Amy felt the Doctor grab her arm; he pulled her up onto a platform. 'You fell into the gap, which is not a good idea considering that something actually does live there. Nasty creature; hence the annoying message. Anyway, where are we?'

'You don't know?' Amy asked, annoyed. 'Then how the hell am I supposed to know?'

'You're human, you know this place.'

'No I don't, I'm from Leadworth.'

'Oh, that's right, you're Amy Pond from Leadworth.' said the Doctor, trying to lighten the situation by telling it as a joke. It didn't work; Amy was still fuming.

* * *

><p>Wolverhampton had been completely abandoned. Nobody lived there anymore; its buildings had been left in ruin. The old swing set by the school had rusted and was no longer able to move, even in strong wind gusts; the school itself had collapsed. On the northern outskirts of the town there existed a large, modern facility equipped with all the best technology. Atop the facility was a church spier, the largest in the world. The facility was owned by one of the most dangerous organisations out there: the Church.<p>

Guarding the facility were the Clerics, soldiers of the Church. And inside was something more deadly: Silence. They were everywhere, guarding something precious to them, something they could not afford to lose.

'They should arriving about now.' he said, his voice booming slightly in the cavernous room. 'Find them and bring them here.'

* * *

><p>A group of Clerics set off for London with only one goal in mind, capture Amy and the Doctor. As they headed south, their targets were already being hunted. But not by Silence. By someone the Doctor knows all too well.<p>

Mickey Smith had almost died of shock when he encountered the TARDIS. He had not seen it in decades. He became worried however, when he saw the scorch marks on the doors.

He pulled out his phone and dialled a number. 'Martha.' he said. 'He's here! The Doctor's here!'


	5. The Old Friend

'Hurry up and find us a way out of this mess!' shouted Amy. 'I just want to get back to Rory.'

'Are you pregnant again?' asked the Doctor.

'What?'

'Just asking, mainly because you're acting like your hormonal.'

'I am not pregnant and not HORMONAL!'

Somewhere a door opened and closed. The two time travellers froze, waiting to find out who or what had come through the door.

'Are you sure it's the TARDIS?' said a familiar voice. The Doctor knew who that voice belonged to: Martha Jones, alien bounty hunter. 'Do you know where he is? What you do mean it's just sitting there with the doors open?' A chill went down Amy's spine, a cold sweat breaking out on her forehead. 'Scorch marks? You don't think he's...dead, do you?'

'Of course I'm not dead, I'm right here!' said the Doctor, startling everyone but himself. 'You might not recognise me though Martha, I've had a makeover.'

Martha's phone dropped to the floor; the sound of a gun being loaded followed.

'Doctor? Is that really you?'

'No, it's Harold Saxon. Of course it's me!'

Lights suddenly came on in the station, temporarily blinding Amy and the Doctor. Martha was standing over by a steel door, pointing a rather large gun at both of them. 'You're not the Doctor.' she said angrily.

'He is.' said Amy.

'Shut up, both of you. Get in here.' She gestured toward the door with her gun. Both time travellers complied.

Behind the door they discovered a poorly lit passageway, leading to a large space below the platforms. Within this space were cells, bunkers full of sleeping men, women and children, and a cache of heavy weaponry. The air smelled foul; somewhere music was playing. Two children chased each other across the floor, one of whom tried to pass through the small gap between Amy's legs.

Martha knocked on a door and a man came out, wearing a stethoscope. She gestured toward the Doctor; 'Check his chest.'

The man examined the Doctor, then turned to Martha and announced the new man had two hearts.

'Boy, I've missed you.' said Martha, completely ignoring Amy and rushing to hug the Doctor. 'You do look different.'

'I regenerated. Martha, this is Amy. Amy, Martha. Now, what happened here Martha?' the Doctor asked. 'Why are their Silence everywhere?'

'Is that what they're called? We just called them men-in-black. They showed up around 2018 and started destroying everything, along with these soldiers from a church.'

'The Church?' asked Amy.

'Yeah, exactly. They said they were here to convert everyone. The fighting went on for years, but they finally took control of Earth in 2026. We've been fighting them ever since they first showed up.'

'Do they have a leader?' asked the Doctor. 'Is her name Kovarian?'

'Never heard of her.' replied Martha, a look of slight confusion on her face. 'The person is charge is a bloke. The soldiers call him there Pope.'

'What's his name?'

'Rory Williams.'

Amy collapsed.


	6. Wolverhampton II

**Sorry for the delay, but I've been getting caught up in a few things. Well, here's the next chapter. Enjoy, there is only one more to go.**

The Doctor was pacing the room, hands waving about like a lunatic. Martha could only watch on as he ranted about the TARDIS.

'It must be a case of forced perspective.' he said. The TARDIS bought us to here to see all of this, maybe so we can stop it. I don't know, that thing has a mind of its own; it's not a machine, it's a living thing. Am I boring you?' He stopped and turned to face Martha.

'No, not at all.'

'Okay then, now where did you say they were based again?'

'Wolverhampton.'

'And Rory's in charge?'

'Yes, and he's well guarded. He's protected by a legion of Clerics and Bishops, as well as a hole lot of those alien thingy's.'

'Silence?'

'Yes, those things. But Doctor, our intelligence suggests that they've been waiting for your arrival.'

The Doctor froze. 'That must mean they took Rory after we landed. Where's Mickey? I thought you said he found scorch marks on the TARDIS?'

'You can ask him yourself, he's behind you.'

The Doctor turned around. Mickey Smith was staring at him in disbelief. 'Is it really him?' he asked Martha pointing to the Doctor. 'He looks different.'

'How did you guess that Mickey?'

'Err...cause you do look different.'

'And how did you figure that out? Anyway, we need to get to Wolverhampton, so let's wake Amy up and find my TARDIS.'

* * *

><p>The British Rail Class 390 travelled south along the West Coast Main Line at high speed, heading toward London. On board was a legion of Clerics and Bishops, all with one goal in mind: capture the Doctor. They were heavily armed and very well trained.<p>

What those on board did not know is that they would never find the Doctor in London, because he would be long gone by the time he got there.

* * *

><p>Amy woke up, dazed and slightly confused. Someone who sounded like the Doctor was talking to her, but the sound was muffled. For a few moment her sight was blurry, but the mess of images quickly formed into something worth looking at. The Doctor was staring at her, waving a smelly blue power in front of her face.<p>

'What is that?' she asked; the smell was very bad, like three year old yogurt.

'Gallifreyan smelling salts. I always got some in the TARDIS but have never used them until now. Aren't you lucky that I had some in my pocket.'

'That explains the Time Lord smell.'

Martha giggled and jokingly punched the Doctor on the arm.

'Now that you're awake, Amy,' the Doctor continued, 'we need to get to Wolverhampton and find out what Rory's up to. I have a very nasty feeling that he has been brainwashed. Very nasty indeed. But what I really want to know is how the Silence and related to the Church.'

The Doctor disappeared through a door, followed by Martha and Mickey. Amy wanted to follow as well, but she found it hard to stand up at first which delayed her pursuit.

She found him in the main common room, surrounded by at least one hundred heavily armed men and women. The Doctor was telling them about the Silence, and how they can manipulate electricity to use as a weapon. He had started telling them about how they disappear from a person's memory when they stopped looking.

He turned to Amy. 'Amy, do you remember our encounter with the Silence?'

'Yes, every detail. And the best part is where you threw me from a moving train.'

Martha smiled. 'You'll get used to it.'

'But why? We're not supposed to, but for some reason we can. Why?' The Doctor suddenly had a look on his face, a look that he gets when he's just figured something out. 'I've got it! Something is stopping them from hiding. Martha, you haven't invented anything that could do this?'

'No, I didn't know that's how they worked. We've been able to remember them the entire time they've been here.'

Now the Doctor was truly stumped.

'Everybody to the TARDIS. We can figure this out later, right now we need to save Rory.'

Everybody started pilling onto the train, which was partly in the station. Somebody threw Amy a gun.

* * *

><p>At Wolverhampton, Bishop Hartfeild came rushing into Rory's chamber; stating that he was anxious would be an understatement.<p>

'What is it?' demanded Rory.

'The Silence is getting worse, your Excellency. I think the universe may collapse completely soon. '

'That won't happen for a few years, everybody knows that. Now get out, I'm busy.'

'Yes sir'.

Hartfeild ran out and closed the door behind him.

As soon as the door closed, alarms started ringing and gunfire erupted. A cleric burst into the chamber. 'Sir, the resistance is attacking us!'

'Kill them all.' Rory said, as though he were ordering a pizza.

'They have the Doctor with them sir, and you're wife.'

Rory put down his pen and stood up. 'Then you know what to do.'

'Yes, sir.'

Rory pulled on a gas mask and took his place on the throne. After a few seconds, a yellow cloud engulfed him.

* * *

><p>The Doctor woke up in a cell. It was hot and smelly; he guessed it might have been in a basement. He had arrived at Wolverhampton in the TARDIS, but not before checking the damage. The Silence had gotten in using zed-neutrino energy, the TARDIS only real weakness. He bought resistance fighters with them, and as soon as they landed they came under fire. Somebody set of a gas bomb. It all happened so fast.<p>

After a while, a guard came to collect the Doctor. He was taken to a tower where was confronted by the haunting image of Rory in his centurion armour.

'Hello Rory.'

'Hello Doctor.'

The two stared at each other for a while, before the Doctor finally spoke. 'What did they do to you Rory?'

'The Silence showed me the truth Doctor.' he said. 'They showed me how you destroyed your own planet all those years ago.'

'The Time War is locked, no one can get in or out.'

'The Silence are more powerful than you think. They showed me what you did, and what you are going to do.'

'If they showed you all this, then can you tell me what the Silence is?'

'Silence will not fall Doctor. Since you faked you're death, it already has. Look'. He gestured for the Doctor to look out the window.

The Doctor did so. There was nothing, only wasteland. And in the sky there was a crack, just like the ones from the TARDIS explosion. 'You have bought the end upon the universe, Doctor. They are returning through the darkness; silence will fall, and the war child is now the only one who can save us.'


	7. Second Chances

'What on Earth are you talking about Rory? What is a "war child"?' said the Doctor, turning away from the crack.

'Not what, Doctor, who. The war child is a human, we just need to find it.'

The Doctor started walking toward the door. 'What have you done to Amy?'

'She's safe, Doctor. You don't need to worry about her.'

'And what about the others?'

'They are safe too, but not for much longer. Like you, they are to be executed before the day is out.'

The door burst open and two Clerics took hold of the Doctor. Rory nods at them, and they drag the Doctor away. As they leave, the Doctor shouts out what could be his final words: 'What did they do to you Rory?'

* * *

><p>The Doctor was taken to a large chamber somewhere in the bowls of the facility, filled with several large guillotines. Already placed in some of them were resistance fighters, including Martha and Mickey. They said nothing as the Doctor was placed into a guillotine of his own. As the executioner retreated to a podium raised slightly the floor (obviously a place from which he could watch the executions) he was suddenly blown off his feet by what appeared to be a gunshot.<p>

Amy Pond burst into the room, locking the door behind her. She started unlocking the guillotines as someone was trying to break down the door.

'I love you, Amy Pond!' the Doctor said as she freed him.

'No you don't.' she said jokingly.

'Where's the TARDIS?' the Doctor demanded.

'The next room over. There about five or six Clerics at that door.'

'You two go,' said Mickey. 'We'll handle them.'

'I don't want you two getting yourselves killed.' said the Doctor.

'Don't worry, we've got help.' Martha opened her jacket to reveal a teleportation device. The Doctor smiled.

Amy pulled the door open and dived out of the way as gunfire erupted. She grabbed the Doctor and dragged him out of the room, pulling him into what looked like a storage cupboard. Taking up most of the room was the TARDIS. They both ran inside, and the Doctor immediately set a course for somewhere.

'Are we going to save Rory?' asked Amy.

'Yes, we going to make use of our second chance.'

'Second chance?'

'We're going to rescue Rory from the other TARDIS before the Silence can grab him. Now when we land, you must follow my instructions to the letter, or you could rip a hole in the universe.'

Amy didn't know how to answer.

The TARDIS touched down only a few meters from where it had first arrived only a few hours ago. Just as he opened the doors, the Doctor himself and Amy make a b-line for the tube station. As soon as they were out of sight, he made his move. He told Amy to stay where she was.

He rounded the corner and caught sight of the Silence firing their ZNE guns at the TARDIS doors. They broke open easily. How much did the Silence know about him? He had no time to think about it, right now he had to save Rory.

Just as the Silence were stepping inside, he whipped out his screwdriver and pressed the trigger. The Silence weapons exploded, they all looked stunned. The Doctor walked into the TARDIS behind them, pushing them out of the way.

'Come on, Rory. We're leaving.' He grabbed Rory by the arm and pulled him out. The Silence were getting ready to attack, drawing energy from the TARDIS. 'RUN!' shouted the Doctor, towing Rory behind him as he took off, heading toward the other TARDIS. The Silence pursued them, attacking them at every opportunity. The Doctor and Rory only just made it inside when the Silence caught up with them.

Amy immediately ran up and kissed Rory.

'What's going on?' asked Rory.

'It's a long story, but I just saved you from being turned evil.' The Doctor liked this version of Rory; the one he had seen in Wolverhampton was a monster with no soul, clearly having been the victim of some kind of brainwashing.

'So what happens now?' asked Amy. 'Will the timeline change?'

The Doctor fired up the TARDIS as the Silence started banging on the doors. 'Yes, it will.'

He said nothing more as the TARDIS dematerialised.

* * *

><p>That night, Rory and Amy were asleep in their room while the Doctor was still up and about, checking the databanks. He was shocked, and a little terrified by what he saw. The future had not changed at all; Rory was still destined to become the leader of the Church, and he was to be killed on January 8, 2035.<p>

The Doctor sent a message on his console to somebody who he knew would need to be there that day, someone he knew would be able to save Rory's life.

* * *

><p>On the formerly lost moon of Poosh, River Song sat in a brightly coloured deck chair, sipping the local wine. It was excellent. As she stood up to the head to the bar and order some more, she saw a message on the ground, written in Old High Gallifrayen; it was a message for her, a message from the Doctor. River read it quickly, then walked up to the bar and found a nice young Time Agent sitting there.<p>

'Hello sweetie, I was wondering if there was any place around here that I could find a Vortex manipulator.'

THE END?


End file.
